masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singularity
Hold duration time When using Bastion for Biotic Mastery, does the power duration buff affect the Singularity hold duration time? Or does it just affect singularity duration--0333 16:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In ME2, it's got the unique ability to lock down targets with armor/shield/barrier. When it does this, it doesn't last as long and does a minor amout of damage to defenses. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01xnp4WALi4&feature=related Alternate Use thumb|right|Potential use of Singularity I just finished an adept playthrough in ME1, and I noticed that singularity can be used in a way that is similar to Throw. Given an environment where there is some sort of ledge, the singularity can be placed in manner in which it may pull an enemy or two off the ledge. I have made a simple diagram to demonstrate this use: Imagine a place such as Saren's base on Virmire, where there are many exterior narrow bridges and walkways. A biotic-Shepard (S in the diagram) is set upon by two krogan (red circles). There is not enough room to maneuver around them without being exposed to their melee attacks, and a regular throw (blue wedge and arrow) from that angle would only push them back (orange arrows). Whereas if Shepard uses singularity slightly to the left of the ledge, off to the side of the enemies, there is a chance that one of both of the krogan will be pulled (green arrows) off the ledge, and then fall to their deaths when the ability expires. Of course this is highly situational, I just thought I'd explain it here first, so that people could decide whether or not this deserves a mention on the article. -Baronfuming 04:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I have done this a dozen times over, and it is especially helpful at Pinnacle Station. At the Tropical location, where there is a easily defend-able area with only one entrance, there are beams over top of this area. This helped me in Hunt where I would place a singularity on the beam, and it would pull the geth up and into a kill-zone just barely above the beam. I would kill others and let them build up in there, then whip out a singularity and kill 3+ in a few seconds. There are several other locations on all the Pinnacle Station maps where a well placed fully upgraded singularity will pull enemies into kill-zones. It is also useful in the last mission, and basically anywhere there is a "kill-zone". Another use is to place them on walls, effectively pulling them up into a kill zone. It has the same generic effect as lift. Very helpful on Ahern's Mission where Anti-Tank Mercs spawn at. Place it a bit over their heads (where the wall angles out), and watch them fly up into a kill zone. --Geotexan 01:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Expand Vs. Detonate Level 6 Evolution Could we get some more info on what exactly these evolutions do. The in game descriptions don't really make it very clear. After using the Expand evolution in multiplayer it appears to make the singularity field continually expand the longer it stays in effect up to 10 seconds. The increased radius doesn't kick in immediately though so its of little benefit if you plan to quickly detonate the singularity with warp. This evolution seems best if you like to use the singularity as a trap, setting it in front of advancing enemies and letting a bunch of them march into it before you detonate it. So can anyone fill me in on the Detonate evolution? Does it do extra damage if you detonate it with a warp combo or does it only detonate if you let the field expire on its own? --Implodinggoat 03:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: On the Bioware forums I have been told by several users that the damage done by the detonation only kicks in if the singularity field expires on its own not if it is detonated by a biotic combo. I am going to add this information on the assumption that I have been informed correctly. --Implodinggoat 02:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Does Singularity Still Stun? Back in ME2, even though singularity would not lift shielded enemies, it would still momentarily stun them. This means you could throw a singularity, and during the stun strip their shields off so that they fall into the singularity. Does this still work in ME3? Spintactics 20:58 April 22, 2012 CST Detonations The article says that patch 4 enables Singularity to prime detonations on any enemy within range in Multiplayer only. Looking at the source link, I don't see where it says that the changes made to Singularity with that patch applied only to Multiplayer. Was it stated somewhere else that this was in fact the case? TheUnknown285 (talk) 16:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Duration Rank 4 "Additional enemies can be lifted before Singularity fades." Does this mean that additional enemies wont be lifted if they wander into the singularity if you choose Radius instead? More Detailed ME2 Singularity Mechanics Against protected enemies, the Singularity "ticks" every 0.5s (regardless of Wide/Heavy version and enemy size) and does damage/staggers enemies. On Insanity, against "normal" size targets, Wide Singularity can "tick" 11 times, Heavy Singularity can "tick" 18 times. Against large enemies like krogan, Wide Singularity does 8 "ticks", Heavy Singularity 12 "ticks". The total number of "ticks" is shared against multiple enemies, so Singularity will last 1/2 the time against 2 protected enemies. The total hold duration of protected enemies can vary, fast acting enemies may (temporarily) escape the Singularity. Compared to Heavy Singularity, Wide Singularity does around 40% of the damage against defenses (less damage "ticks" and less damage per "tick"). Against "normal" sized enemies, Heavy Singularity does more damage than Heavy Warp, Wide Singularity less than half. The damage scales with biotic upgrades and Nemesis does increased damage over Bastion. Nemesis/Bastion and biotic duration upgrades do not have any effect on "tick" timing and number of "ticks".-- 08:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC)